


Il bacio di Spiderman

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ragnesco amore [2]
Category: Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta con il prompt del 10° P0rnfest:Capitan America Civil War/Deadpool; Peter Parker/Wade Wilson; Spiderman Kiss.





	Il bacio di Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del 10° P0rnfest:  
> Capitan America Civil War/Deadpool; Peter Parker/Wade Wilson; Spiderman Kiss.

Il bacio di Spiderman

Spiderman si calò con la ragnatela a testa in giù e piegò di lato il capo, vide la figura di Wade sotto l’insegna blu al neon del locale.

“Hai intenzione di rimanere lì in piedi sotto la pioggia ancora a lungo? Sarai anche immortale, ma se ti viene la febbre toccherà a me sentirti piagnucolare.

Io non capisco come fai a fartela venire con il tuo fattore rigenerativo.

Sopravvivi alle esplosioni e agli sventramenti, ma non a due linee di febbre” borbottò.

Le gocce di pioggia scendevano lungo i costumi di entrambi, inumidendo la stoffa.

Wade si tolse il cappuccio, mostrando il viso butterato. Ghignò e chiuse gli occhi, allargando le braccia.

“Così puoi occuparti di noi. Siamo pieni di soprese… e pazzia. Ci starebbe bene un hot-dog, qui, sotto la pioggia!” gridò.

La luce ovattata del neon si rifletteva nelle lame delle spade sulle spalle dell’eroe mercenario.

“La pazzia di sicuro non ti manca” disse Peter, lasciandosi ondeggiare.

< È così brutto che dovrebbe darmi la nausea. Senza capelli, con le labbra deformi e l’aria da folle. Però ha quegli occhi azzurri così intensi. Posso intravederne i riflessi blu mare. Mi ci fanno dannatamente perdere.

E poi ha un corpo così massiccio, adulto.

Diamine, sembro una ragazzina alla prima cotta > pensò, arrossendo.

“Avevo sentito parlare del famoso Spiderman Kiss. Penso mi tocchi visto che sei il mio ragazzo” disse Wade. Gli afferrò il bordo della maschera e glielo scese fino all’altezza del naso.

Parker trattenne il respiro.

Wade posò le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro e approfondì il bacio, facendogli scivolare la lingua in bocca.

Spiderman ricambiò con foga, rimanendo a testa in giù, stringendo di più la ragnatela con cui si sosteneva.

Wade si staccò e ridacchiò.

“Non ti ho detto quale ‘hot-dog’” sussurrò. Estrasse la spada e con un colpo secco mozzò la ragnatela, Peter lanciò uno strillò e cadde.

Wade lo afferrò al volo.

“Tu, dannato pervertito, possibile che qualsiasi cosa tu dica nella tua testa sia solo un dop…”. Iniziò a lamentarsi Peter con voce alta e stridula.

Wade lo baciò nuovamente, le successive polemiche furono dei mugolii di diverse tonalità.

Wade lo stese sull’asfalto umido ed iniziò a spogliarlo, continuando a baciarlo.

Peter lo spinse via ed ansimò, riprendendo fiato.

“Che diamine fai? Verrà a me un malanno, semimmerso in qualche pozzanghera” borbottò.

“Ti tolgo questa tutina da  _fan-boy_. Tanto si vede che l’hai fatta a immagine e somiglianza della mia. Hai solo aggiunto qualche sexy dettaglio” disse Wade.

Peter gli tirò un calcio alla spalla.

“Ti sbagli, egocentrico” borbottò.

Wade gli afferrò le caviglie e si mise le gambe di Parker sulle spalle muscolose.

Gli afferrò il membro ed iniziò ad accarezzarglielo, lo sentì gorgogliare e ghignò.

“Siamo indecisi, ma penso che inizierò io le danze” disse. Continuò ad accarezzarlo, si sfilò a sua volta i pantaloni e i boxer, su cui risaltava il disegno di un unicorno arcobaleno.

Penetrò Parker con un colpo secco, Peter si lasciò sfuggire un gemito prolungato e si arcuò.

La pioggia gli scivolava sulle labbra protese, gli solcava il naso lasciato scoperto e gl’inumidiva la parte superiore della maschera che ancora gli copriva il viso.

Wade gli avvolse il corpo abbronzato e ignudo tra le braccia, continuando a prenderlo sempre più velocemente.

Peter gemeva e mugolava di piacere, tendendosi verso l’altro.

Wade continuò a prenderlo, baciandolo, accarezzandolo e leccandolo. Proseguì fino a sentire le urla di piacere di Parker, diminuì la velocità e scivolò fuori da lui. Gli abbassò le gambe, si lasciò penetrare da Spiderman ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù.

Peter seguiva il ritma che l’altro gli dava, muovendo avanti e indietro il bacino.

Wade rise roco quando Spiderman venne dentro di lui, lo issò stringendolo per i fianchi e lo baciò nuovamente.

“Continuiamo a casa tua?” chiese.

Peter scivolò fuori da lui e gli appoggiò la fronte sul petto.

“Ho altra scelta?” domandò.

Wade gli sollevò il mento e lo baciò.

“La vorresti?” chiese. Le iridi azzurre liquide e le pupille dilatate.

“No” ammise Peter, le sue gambe abbronzate sporche di sperma e umide di pioggia.

“Allora ti porto a casa mia” disse Wade, facendogli l’occhiolino.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHlAuwL_Bp0.


End file.
